


苏格拉底对话录 摘

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: hellas - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 又名 苏格拉底今天调戏男娃了吗





	苏格拉底对话录 摘

**Author's Note:**

> 01 phaedrus  
> 02 republic

《佩德罗篇》（“ _Phaedrus_ ”）——苏格拉底和佩德罗的一场聊天

佩德罗听完自家偶像里西亚斯的一场演讲，很高兴，就跟苏格拉底复述

苏格拉底：垃圾 我可以讲得更好

佩德罗：你讲吧（他很高兴，洗耳恭听）

苏格拉底绕了一会儿弯子，最后——我不讲，因为太丢面子了（原主题是“比起情爱关系，你应该追求非情爱关系”）

佩德罗：你不讲？讲不讲？不讲？那我就对天发誓，以后再也不跟你说好文章了

苏格拉底：你这个坏人！我服了你了

佩德罗：你还玩把戏吗？

苏格拉底：我还想听你讲好文章，既然你发誓，那我就不玩了

佩德罗：那你讲吧（原文是“继续吧。”感觉还有点气没消啊！）

苏格拉底：我能提些要求吗？

佩德罗：啥

苏格拉底：我能遮住脸来讲吗，而且我会讲得很快，因为我有些害羞

最后苏格拉底完美地把话题从“非情爱关系真好”转移到了“人类灵魂离不开情爱关系”，还让人家佩德罗连连点头“说得对”

* * *

理想国

索西马可T，苏格拉底S

_就在S驳倒了T，让T汗流浃背还面红耳赤之后……_

S:（一段论证），你说对吗，T？

T:对，S

S:（一段论证），你说对吗，T？

T：对，从现在起，你问我，我就只回答“你说得对”，就像听老太婆讲故事那样

S:这不行，你得说你真实的想法出来啊

T：我不管，你开心就好了，反正你也不给我机会说话

S：（论证）你说对吗，T?

T:对，而且……（补充）

S:哇你竟然回答我了

T：我只是对你客气一下

S：谢谢你了，你那么好，再回答我一个问题（论证）你同意吗，T?

T：我同意，因为我不想和你吵

S：所以……（论证，得出结论，S的观点胜出）

T：你得意去吧，继续说，我不想反驳你，周围这些人听得这么开心，我也不想扫他们的兴

S勉为其难地接受提议继续

T退出群聊（T：我终于可以走了）

在古希腊 人均后悔的事项no.1——跟苏格拉底抬杠

* * *

附赠言情设定

当第一次对某对象产生爱慕时， 人会长出翅膀。翅膀非实在，更接近于幻象

你的翅膀仅能由爱慕你的人看见，本人看不见。少数人能在镜中（或水面等地方）看见自己的翅膀

翅膀的种类因人而异（因素：主人、爱慕本身的特征或爱慕对象）

爱慕消失，翅膀随之消失。重新产生爱慕（对象不限于同一人），翅膀会重新长出

一般地，一次只能长出一对翅膀（……）

假如你看见他人翅膀，你必定自知你爱上了此人，且知此人也拥有爱慕对象，但你可能无法判断是谁。假如别人告诉你她（他）看见你的翅膀，你可能无法判断真假

翅膀能暂时收起或消失，也可以张开扇动，假如是羽翅形态，羽毛可自然掉落生长


End file.
